An Angel's Wish
by Darth Cody
Summary: The death of Sophie Afton (William's Daughter) and the aftermath. Short oneshot. Fits into my AU and Crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog, but will not count as a crossover story. Reminder, William Afton is NOT a murderer in my AU.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.**

 **A/N: The characters in this story are based on the crying child and William Afton's Daughter, and for the sake of making it easier to remember them, I've taken the liberty of giving them my own names. I may or may not change them should Scott decide to give them any names other than "Crying child" or "William Afton's Daughter". Also, this story was partially inspired by DAGames' emotionally powerful song, "Dear Brother".**

Sophie couldn't remember much of what happened. She remembered the beeping sound getting more rapid, and the frantic sounding doctors, and her mother's frantic cries. She'd felt something tightening in her chest, then...nothing. She wasn't sure where she was at first. As her eyes cleared up, she realized she was still in the hospital.

Her mom was wailing outside the room, and Sophie rushed over, hoping to calm her down. "Mommy, Mommy," she called. "It's okay, Mommy. I'm okay." She tried to wrap her arms around her grieving mother, but was horrified when her arms phased through her mom. She staggered back, falling to the floor, and looked over at the E.R., where her body remained motionless. Lifeless.

She curled her knees up to her chest, hugging them with her arms, and she started crying, as she watched her mom cry over the loss of her daughter. Realizing the gravity of what this meant, Sophie ran, not caring about the fact that she would neither phase through the floor or float. She slipped as she phased through the wall, but got back up and kept running.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, she arrived to watch as her body was put to rest. Her parents were the last two people there. Her father was standing over the spot, comforting her mom, who was crying loudly. She heard her father sigh as he said, "What did I do wrong? I've lost my children, my job, and most likely my mind. You were gone too soon, Sophie. My little angel. I hope you can rest now." Sophie started crying, wishing she could jump up into her father's arms again, just like before she got sick.

Her mother started crying as she looked at William and said "You mean...Michael hasn't come back yet?" _What?_ Sophie thought, _Michael left somewhere?_

William Afton shook his head and said, "No, he hasn't. He must still feel guilty after what happened to Bobby." _What happened to Bobby?_ , Sophie thought, suddenly more worried.

"Did...did they say what happened?" Mrs. Afton sobbed.

Sighing, William said, "Apparently, poor Bobby started crying and flailing, and it loosened the spring locks in Fredbear's jaws, snapping them shut. The doctors said it...it killed him instantly." Sophie yelped in shock. _Bobby's dead?!_

She wasn't sure how, but somehow, she was able to ride in the car back to their house, and she ran upstairs when they got home, landing on her bed and burying her head in the pillows.

She wasn't aware that someone was watching her until she heard a familiar voice say, "Sophie?"

She looked up, and saw her brother standing at her bedside, his yellow plushie floating next to him. She jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He explained how Michael and his friends had wanted to help him get over his fears of the animatronics.

"But don't worry, sister." He told her. "I forgive him. But I do miss him."

"I miss him too." Sophie told him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six years later, the two young souls had found their father in the office of a different restaurant. They watched as their father wiped his brow and stepped back. A minute later, the robot lying down on the table sat up. there was a pause. Then, she opened her eyes, looked at their father, and smiled.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you. My name is..." She paused, as if in thought. She curiously asked, "Wait...do I have a name?" After a few minutes, she seemed to realize something and said, "Oh, sorry. Now I remember." She giggled. "Let's start over. Hello. My name is Circus Baby."

"Circus Baby..." Sophie repeated. The red-haired robot extended her hand, only to be wrapped up in a hug by William Afton, who was apparently crying. After a few minutes, the two left.

A few moments later, William Afton returned to the room and picked something up. Sophie saw it. It was the picture she had drawn for him before she'd died. "Don't worry, my little angel." William said after a moment. "Your wish has finally come true." He left the room.

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked. Sophie looked out, watching as the girl she had inspired her father to create went out to meet her new friends. Sophie smiled, then turned to her brother and said, "Yes. I'm ready." She took his hand in hers and they began to float, higher into the air. As they watched their father drive off, Sophie smiled, wiping a tear from her face as she whispered "Thank you, Daddy. I'll never forget this. I'll miss you. We both will."

 **Please R &R, and I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I needed to make sure the portion taken from my previous story, "And Baby makes Fowa" remained the same here.**


End file.
